IN THE WHISPER OF A KISS
by ifreakinluvnalu
Summary: NALU. Natsu loves lucy. Lucy loves natsu. you would think their love life would be simple, but a certain someone (lisanna) won't leave natsu alone. it's ok though, because in the end, everything works out.


**THIS IS A NATSU AND LUCY ONE SHOT. I HAVE THREETHINGS TO SAY. YOU FOR READING THIS STORY READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES (2 OTHER ONES, THOUGH I LIKE MY OTHER ONESHOT BETTER) AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 3. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. **

**LUCY'S POV:**

"hey Mira, do you know where Natsu is?" I inquired the white haired mage

"no he hasn't stopped by all morning," she replied.

"oh, OK, I'll go check if he's at his house," I told her

Mira looked at me with eyebrow's raised an a smirk playing on her face.

"not like that," I told her flabbergasted

"it's OK, Lucy, I know what you feel towards him," she told me, gently placing a hand on top of mine

"um, yeah, nakama love is all," I told her, but I could feel a blush starting to for on my face.

With a sympathetic look, she pulled away her hand and said, "no Lucy, you know exactly what kind of love I mean."

"m-m-Mira..." I let myself trail off not knowing what to say

"he cares too, you know, he just has a weird way of showing it, but I promise you that dense idiot cares for you more than you know," she said looking me straight in the eye.

" I, um, I..." I was once again at a loss of words

"go look for him, Lucy, but this time, let him know how you feel," Mira said, still gazing at me

not wanting to continue the conversation, I nodded and left for Natsu's house

" natsu?" I called out as I walked into natsu and happy's house. "happy?"

hmm, I thought, I wonder why no one's home... He can't be at the guild, I already checked there. Maybe he's on a date with Lisanna, I thought as I felt a pain in my chest. But I love him, and because I love him, I want him to be happy even if that happiness isn't with me, so onto the next topic, I thought Wow, Natsu's place is a mess, I can't even see the floor. Maybe I could surprise them and clean it up for them, I thought as the perfect idea hit me. But wait... he would just mess it up again, like he did the last time, I remembered with a smile.

"oh, well, I don't really mind anyways, I have nothing to do," I muttered. It took me all day to finish the house. By the time I was done, night had already fallen. I would never tell anyone, but I was kind of scared to go home alone at this hour. Well, that and I was kind of worried about why Natsu wasn't home yet. I considered taking a nap on the bed while waiting on Natsu, but that felt too intimate, so I slept on hammock. I tried to force myself to stay awake, but it seemed nothing worked because eventually, I fell into that bottomless pit of nothing which we call sleep.

**NATSU'S POV:**

Lisanna was driving me crazy. Not in the i-can't-keep-my-hands-off-her kind of way, but in the please-get-away-from-me-and-let-me-have-some-alone-time kind of way. Don't get me wrong, at first, I lived having her back, especially since I got to be with her all the time, but now it's just annoying. I wanted to hang out with Luce today, but Lis pulled me away and dragged me with her wherever she went all day. All I wanted to do now was go home. Actually, that's a lie I wanted to go to Lucy's, but when we passed by her house earlier, I saw that no one was there, and after I sniffed the air a bit, I realized she hadn't been there since the morning.

I was night and after telling Lis I had to go home, she finally let go of her grip on my arm. As I was walking home, though, I smelled Lucy. I would recognize her scent anywhere, and she always comforted me and made me feel stronger than I really was, invincible even. Then I remembered a conversation I had with Mira some days ago.

**Start of flashback**

"hey Mira," I greeted the take-over mage that was once known as the she-devil

"hey natsu," she replied, "have you seen Lucy around?"

"no," I tell her suddenly realizing I haven't seen her that much since stupid Lis got back from Edolas. Don't get me wrong I missed her, and I'm very happy she's still alive and not dead like I thought, but boy was she getting annoying.

"hmm," Mira thought to herself, " she hasn't been around the guild that much since Lis came back."

"do you think she's OK?" I asked worriedly

"of course, of course," Mira answered me seeming distracted

"Mira, I'm serious, what if something happened to her?" I asked, hearing the worry and concern in my own voice

"you llllllliiiike her," happy said

"i do not," I mumbled, but I could feel the blush that was starting to take over my face.

"you're right," Mira told me, "you don't like her, you-"

"llllllllooooove her," interrupted happy

"no I don't," I protested, but once again a blush was working it's way onto my face. I already knew, though, that no matter how many times I rejected the idea, my heart had been stolen by Lucy Heartfilia. I knew realized it the moment I saved her from falling to her death by jumping off the tower to escape Phantom Lord. I knew it when she smiled at me, and I couldn't do anything but smile back. I knew it when she looked at me with her chocolate colored eyes, and it took everything I had in me not to kiss her, not to make her mine, and only mine.

When I looked up, Mira smiled at me and I knew that there was no use hiding it from her, she could already tell without me telling her.

"OK,OK," I told Mira, "so what if I did love her? There is no way in hell she loves me back! No way."

Mira simply smiled at me and said, " you never know until you try, Natsu."

**end of flashback**

the closer I got to my house, the stronger the smell got. It was vanilla with a hint of cinnamon. I smile as I realize that Lucy was probably inside. As I stepped into my house, I was grateful for the fact that Happy had decided to go on a mission with Wendy and Carla, because there was Lucy herself. Her skin looked so creamy and perfect under the rays of the moonlight. I stood in front of her and moved stray strands of hair away from her forehead, allowing by fingers to brush her skin ever so slightly. And then I just couldn't hold back any longer. I couldn't force myself to ignore those beautiful, pink, full lips. I couldn't stop myself from leaning in and brushing my lips to hers, in the whisper of a kiss. I let my lips linger over hers for a moment and when I was about to pull away, she awoke, and pulled me closer, smashing her lips into mine.

**LUCY'S POV:**

I couldn't help myself. Really I couldn't. After months of restraining myself, only to wake up to the feel of his lips on mine, I couldn't hold back anymore. I pulled to me and it seemed he gladly accepted the invitation. I knew later, maybe in 5 minutes or less, I would regret this moment, but for now I was enjoying it. The thrill of having his lips on mine was just too much. It was so much. Even though the hammock pushed us together, Natsu and I pushed closer until every inch of our bodies were touching. The want and need to feel him close to me were what nearly drove me to insanity. They were what kept me from pulling away. God help me, I never wanted him to stop kissing me, the feel of his hands roaming my body were just too much. When we finally pulled apart he kept his hands firmly around my waist and I kept mine around his neck.

"you are beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia," he said as his finger traced my lips. I smiled and buried my face into his neck as he pulled me closer. He stood up and as he carried me bridal style to his bed, he muttered, "i love you, luce." tears of joy ran down my face, but he must have thought he said something wrong, because next thing I know he put me down, cupped my face, and said, "what's wrong luce?"

I smiled and said, " nothing it's just... it's just that i've loved you for such a long time and this happening right now seems too good to be true, but don't think you did anything wrong Natsu, 'cuz you didn't. And I just want to let you know... that, I truly love you."

Natsu smiled at me, all I could see on his face was joy and nothing more. He smiled and said, "i love you too, Lucy." for a moment, everything was perfect, everything was it should be, as it should have been since the beginning... until I heard a gasp.

We both stepped out of the embrace, blushing, and then Natsu and I blushed more as we saw who it was.

Lisanna.

The pain on her face was so clear it wiped the smile off my face. It was so hurtful to just realize that she had heard us. That she had seen us in our embrace. That we were so focused on each other, we hadn't even heard the door even though she loved Natsu, he wasn't hers. That Natsu loved me and only me. And that I loved him back.

Lisanna ran outside and Natsu and I stood there until we couldn't see her anymore and even then we stayed there, standing, neither one of us ready to say what the other had in their mind. Both one of us willing to say that even though we loved each other, it was never our intention to hurt someone. We just weren't ready to say it out loud.

And it wasn't until Natsu wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my hair, "don't cry, Luce. There's nothing wither one of us can do about it.

"go after her," is the only thing I say. He shakes his head, saying he can't because he loves me, so I tell him, "i know that Natsu, but you need to tell her that and comfort her as a friend so that she accepts that you don't love her." before Natsu can protest again, I put my hand to his mouth, and say, "please."

He nods, now understading and goes.

When I feel strong enough to stand without breaking down into sobs of guilt, I follow him. I don't have to looke hard, all I have to do is follow the sobs that break my heart everytime, because I am forced to realize that I hurt one of my friends.

When I get to where Lisanna and Natsu are, I see them in a hug. She looks up and tries to kiss him, but he pushes her away. Lisanna falls to the ground and pounds it with her fists while screaming, "why Natsu? Why? I love you!" Natsu winces and says, "i'm sorry, because while I love you too, it is the brotherly type of love. The type of love you have for me isn't how I feel about you, it's how I feel about Lucy. I'm sorry."

I run away at that because I know if I watch anymore I'll break down in sobs as well. I stop when I feel a pair of strong arms around me, knowing it's Natsu I hug him and cry. I push him away and say, "we can't do this. We can't hurt her."

Natsu comes to me and cups my face, and looking at me he says, "lucy, look at me," when I refuse to look up at him, tilts my chin up, softly, but firmly, so that i'm forced to look at him.

"i know how you feel, Luce, but there's no use fighting against our feelings. I can't go around pretending like I don't love you, and I know you can't either. Lucy I love you, and while i'm also sorry that I hurt Lisanna, I am not going to go around pretending to feel something for her that I don't," Natsu told me. That was all it took. I kissed him with everything I had. I knew that love wasn't something that was going to be easy, and I knew sure as hell loving Natsu was going to be hard, but in that one moment that as long as I was with him, everything would be fine


End file.
